Angels & Traditions
by Ariette24
Summary: Two-shot! Austin spends Christmas with Ally's family for the first time. Little does he know, her mom goes a little overboard when it comes to this holiday! Just a little Christmas fluff that's going up a little after Christmas... Parties & Mistakes universe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hey guys! I have returned! Thank God for snow storms that keep me trapped inside all weekend and leave me with nothing to do but finishing my writing, am I right? I'm here with a tale that has been giving me hell since early September. Okay, not actually hell, but it's taken me a while to write this. Since this is a Christmas story, I had hopes to have it up for Christmas. But I've been so busy and dealing with a lot of stupid stuff... But all that doesn't matter because it's finally done! And it's still winter so at least Christmas isn't totally out of the blue:)

So I'll just give you a backdrop here. This story does belong in my **Parties &amp; Mistakes **universe, so if you haven't read that, go read it now! There's a few references to events in it... This is the Christmas immediately after those events and Austin is spending it with Ally's family. Apart from that, I don't think there's anything you need to know. Oh and it's Christmas Eve in this chapter, Christmas Day will be the next:)

Alright, you know the drill! Read, Review, and Enjoy!:)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the show Austin &amp; Ally, but I do own this story!

Angels &amp; Traditions

Chapter 1: Austin's POV

"I told you she's crazy, right?" Ally said, opening the door to her house. I was immediately taken aback by her statement, and not to mention her dress.

It was the first time she had ever invited me over for Christmas. I knew from everything she had said over the years, that it was a huge affair with all her aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents. I knew that her mom had organized every single detail, down to the time, place, and whereabouts of all the attendees. And I knew that only family was invited. I was beyond grateful to be considered that.

"What?" I said as she pulled me into her house and shut the door.

"My mom," Ally deadpanned. She glanced over her shoulder and pulled a curl behind her right ear. "Pretty much everyone has arrived now," she whispered, careful not to let her family hear. "My mom's flitting around trying to get ready and everyone else is in there."

She gestured to the family room just beyond the front door. I kicked off my shoes and shuffled out of my coat as she explained more about her family.

"My cousin Sabrina loves you. Don't let that get to your head, please. And be nice!"

"When am I not nice?"

"I don't know," Ally shook her head, obviously putting some stress on herself over this event. "I just - it's weird. She got so excited when she heard you were coming. And then there's everyone else."

"What about everyone else?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "Should I be concerned?"

She sighed. "No. I am though."

"What? Why?" my eyes widened as worry settled in the pit of my stomach.

"I've never brought a guy to Christmas before. When someone does that, it's kind of a big deal."

"So let it be," I smiled. "It doesn't have to be a big deal if you don't want it to be, but if you do then that's fine too."

She bit her lip and hesitantly moved towards me. "Okay," she said, quickly placing her lips on mine. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," I said, squeezing her hand comfortingly.

She turned then, walking from the door to where she said her mom was 'flitting'. I watched appreciatively as her hips swayed in that lacy red dress. She pivoted on her heel at the entrance to the kitchen, eyebrows raised and arms crossed over her chest. A teasing smile played on her lips as she gestured for me to come and follow her.

I winked and joined Ally in the kitchen. Her mom was busy at work on a million things. It was clear she was making breakfast - and thank God because I was starving. The stove was on, frying up eggs, hash browns, bacon and perfecting pancakes. The toaster was popping out hundreds of pieces of toast. A makeshift grill had been set up, sausages aligned and cooking on it. The oven light was on, and from the looks of it, a french toast casserole was baking inside. And then there was a waffle iron overflowing with batter.

I was amazed and bewildered at the same time. This was quite the multitask and she was the only one working on it. Why was no one else helping?

"She doesn't let anyone else touch the breakfast," Ally whispered, knowing I'd have questions.

"Why not?" I asked, arbitrarily running my hands along my pant legs. "I'd be willing to help."

"Oh!" Penny - she insisted I call her that - paused. "I didn't see you there, Austin."

She wiped the sweat away from her brow and hurried over to me. I opened my arms to another one of her warm hugs. Since Ally and I had officially started dating - again, after everything - her mom had been overly excited to see me. She'd rush and hug me each time I showed up, once even expressing her gratitude to how nice I've been to Ally throughout this whole mess. A part of me found it hard to believe that she was thankful for my behaviour when I pretty much made the mess in the first place. But, in any case, I was glad to have her support.

"Do you need any help?" I asked when she pulled back. Ally sighed beside me, a noise that told me she had obviously already offered.

Penny shook her head and hurried over to the stove, casually flipping a pancake. "Oh no," she laughed, spooning the eggs into a giant bowl. "Everything's almost ready anyway. You got here just in time! Ally, hun, could you go get everyone and let them know breakfast is ready?"

"Sure," Ally spoke quietly. "We're eating in the dining room, right?"

Her mother merely nodded and Ally lumbered off into the family room. I stayed stationary in the kitchen, unsure - again - of whether or not I should follow.

"Austin?" Penny said. "Would you mind taking this into the dining room?"

She passed me another huge bowl. This one was full of hashbrowns instead of eggs, though. I placed it on a free space in the middle of the table and turned around to find Ally. Her eyes were wide and she was pale. She was all sorts of frazzled.

"Let the games begin," Ally breathed.

* * *

A&amp;A

* * *

I watched, grinning from the couch, as Ally took pictures with her family. Another of her mother's Christmas traditions. After breakfast, came pictures, and after pictures, came watching home movies, and after home movies, came making cookies... It was this whole process. But I was really enjoying all the pictures being taken.

Ally was absolutely beautiful.

The dress clung close to her figure and flowed out at her hips, ending at mid thigh. Lace cap sleeves covered her shoulders and plunged down at the back, making me wonder if she even had on a bra... Not that I'm wondering about her undergarments.

I drew my eyes away from her bare back and up to her face, trying in vain to save my thoughts.

She was so damn pretty.

The red of her lips matched the dress and her smoky, sparkly eyeshadow enhanced one of my favourite features of hers. Her chestnut brown doe eyes smiling out at me, brought everything all together.

God, she's gorgeous.

I could tell she was insecure, though. I could tell she wasn't exactly interested in having her picture taken. She was pulling at the hem of her dress and adjusting the shoulders between shots. How could she not see how perfect she was?

I sighed and looked down at my socks - amazed I had actually found a pair without a hole. When I glanced back up Ally's aunt was sitting down next to me. I guess she had seen me staring.

"Hi," she said, extending a hand.

At breakfast, everyone had been interested in the new addition at the table, but no one could get a word in. As Ally had said, her cousin Sabrina was majorly obsessed with me. Even though she was only 7, she knew how to dominate a conversation. Out of Ally's grandparents (Samantha, Peter, and Dolores), her parents (Lester and Penny), her aunts (Kristin, Elizabeth, and Charlotte), her uncles (Gordon, James, and Drew) and her cousins (Simon, Brittany, Derrick, Georgia, and Mae), Sabrina was the only one apart from myself who spoke at breakfast.

"I'm Kristin. I'm Ally's aunt, Penny's sister."

I smiled and shook her hand. "Austin."

"Oh darling, I know," Kristin laughed. "My daughter is Sabrina. I'm so sorry you were bombarded with questions this morning."

"Don't worry about it. It's kind of cute actually," I mumbled, still watching Ally maneuver the dress.

Someone must've convinced her to wear it. She looked so uncomfortable.

"That's probably my bad," Kristin said. "I arrived here early today and lent Ally a dress. Don't think she's all that comfortable in it though. Thought she'd feel confident and see herself as beautiful in it, seems it might be too early."

"Too early?" I asked.

Kristin whipped around and stared at me, studying my face. I noticed her eyes were very similar to Ally's. Deep, brown, and soulful. She brought the wine glass to her lips and took a sip.

"Nothing," she sighed after emptying the glass. "Just figured she needed a confidence booster, is all. It's hard to feel like you're a failure, so whatever victory you get - no matter how small - you take it."

"She's not a failure," I whispered.

Realization dawned on me. Kristin knew. And I wondered how many of Ally's relatives actually knew what we'd been through these past few months.

"Austin!" Ally's cousin Simon boomed. He was the resident photographer. I'd been told he had been taking family pictures since he was 12 and had gone to college to train as a professional photographer. He graduated last year and was now an assistant at a big company downtown. "Come on over! It's your turn."

Simon was exactly the photographer type. Tweed pants, oversized bottle cap glasses, shaggy black hair, and a tiny red bow tie. Out of all of Ally's family members (aside from her that is), I kind of liked him the best. Although, that may have been because he's closer to our age. And how he'd joked about his sister, Sabrina's, behaviour.

I stood from my spot on the sofa and walked over to the biggest Christmas tree in the house. This was where they took pictures every year. They gathered in front of a 9-foot evergreen tree that lit up the room.

"Okay," Simon began directing. "So I shouldn't have to tell you much of what to do. Just go and stand next to your girlfriend."

He winked at me as I took my place beside Ally. Her parents slunk away to the sidelines, her dad grabbing my shoulder in greeting as he passed.

"You don't like the dress?" I whispered as I wrapped my arms around Ally, taking directions from her cousin.

"It's the least comfortable thing I've ever worn. I feel like its going to fall off, at the same time as it being too short."

"Is it any consolation that you look gorgeous in it?"

A flush came to her cheeks and her gaze downcast. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her mom smile, obviously I wasn't the only one who noticed Ally blushing.

Simon began taking pictures at that point, going for candid moments over staged ones. He threw out directions occasionally, but mostly took pictures of Ally and I just holding each other or talking.

"Alright, now do the classic couple pose!" Simon commanded.

"What's that?" Ally asked laughing.

"You know." He gestured the position. "Where you stand next to each other with your hand on each others hip."

Ally shook her head. You think Simon would know how to describe positions better being a photographer and all. I laughed as Ally's hand slipped around my waist. I quickly moved into that position, only to have my hand slightly moved up.

"Not there," she whispered, wincing slightly. A blush came to her cheeks for a completely different reason this time.

I moved my hand and kissed her cheek, trying to bring some form of comfort to her ailing mind. She smiled at me and squeezed my hip, letting me know that she was okay.

Something came over her in that moment and suddenly her lips were on mine. I could hear the thank yous in the kiss. Feel the love exuding from every pore of both mine and her body. I vaguely recognized the camera flashes. I vaguely noticed the beginnings of whispers. But I also didn't care.

Ally pulled back and stood flat footed. I loved how cute she was when she stood on her tip toes and craned her neck to kiss me. I loved bending down to meet her. I'd dreamed of this for years. Sometimes it was hard to believe that Ally actually was my girlfriend.

"I love you," she mumbled absently. A lovesick smile appeared on her face, her forehead resting against mine.

"Okay!" Penny announced. "Onto the next activity!"

* * *

A&amp;A

* * *

"How cute were you as a kid?" I asked Ally, after having seen a slideshow of pictures and videos of her childhood.

"Shut up," she blushed and wiped her hands on her apron.

We were baking cookies in shifts. Sabrina, Simon, Georgia, Charlotte and Kristin were sitting at the table decorating gingerbread men that had been prepared the day before. Sugar cookie dough was chilling in the fridge, along with shortbread too. Ally and I were tasked with making chocolate chip cookies, probably the easiest type to make. And that was probably do to my lack of knowledge in the kitchen.

"Did you just dump all the flour in?" Ally asked, inspecting the bowl.

My eyes darted between the dough and her. "Uhhhh," something told me I'd done it wrong. "Yes?"

"You're supposed to put it in gradually!" she explained, carefully scooping some flour back into the measuring cup.

I rolled my eyes. "Does it really matter?"

She turned on the beaters, deciding that enough flour had been taken out. She smirked and pulled a strand of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail, behind her ear. "You realize my mom gave us Chocolate Chip Cookies because they're the easiest, right?"

"Yes. I do."

"And you know why she gave us the easiest recipe?"

"I could guess," I mumbled watching flour spray up at the beaters.

"It's because you're really bad at baking," she laughed.

I raised my eyebrows, loving the smile that erupted over her face. "Is that so?" I asked and she nodded. "Am I really that bad?"

"The worst," she giggled, mussing my hair with a hand caked in flour.

My mouth dropped open and she grinned, extremely proud of herself. She turned the beaters back on and looked away from me to the bowl. I glanced down at the remaining flour in the measuring cup. Well I could definitely put that to good use.

Taking her downcast gaze to my advantage, I pinched a chunk of flour out of the cup and flung it at her. The beater stopped immediately and she just blinked at me. The fringe of her hair, her eyelashes, and her cheeks were all caked in flour. I'd even managed to get some between the cracks of her apron and onto the red lacy dress.

"Oh my God," Ally breathed out. "Oh my God," she laughed. She brushed the flour from her dress, only to have it ground further into it. The telltale grin crossed her features once more as she wiped her hands over her face to be rid of the flour.

"Well that worked out better than planned," I chuckled.

"Thank you," she said, way too excited for someone who has just been showered in white powder. She quickly placed a kiss on my lips, effectively spreading the flour to me. "Now I can change this stupid dress."

* * *

A&amp;A

* * *

Now that Sabrina had calmed down just slightly, the brigade of questions surrounding my relationship with Ally had begun. Everyone had gathered around the dining room table for - as they called it - the sweet lunch. It consisted of everything sweet: from pound cake, to crepes, to muffins, to oatmeal bars, to rice krispies, to fruit, to the cookies we had just made. I couldn't deny the fact that this kind of meal was a very, very, extremely, good idea.

Just not when it centered on questions about me.

Ally had told me to get used to it, what with me trying to be famous and all. But I didn't have a problem answering anything from my fans or in interviews. It was just when I was the newbie at my girlfriend's house, the questions seemed different.

"So how did you and Ally meet?" her Uncle Gordon asked.

"We actually met in Grade 2," I started, glancing beside me to confirm this was the story Ally had told everyone. "Just by chance, being in the same class. We haven't been friends for that long though."

"We became friends when we were 13," Ally supplied.

"Oh how lovely!" her Aunt Elizabeth spoke. "And how did you two get together?"

I had this sneaking suspicion that Ally's relatives didn't really pay attention to celebrity gossip. But I was still at a loss for words. How was I supposed to explain how we got together? It wasn't exactly table talk... Or proper talk for a seven and ten year old.

"At a party," Ally said, cheerily.

Her Grandma Samantha raised an eyebrow. "I hope there wasn't any funny business going on at that party!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lester and Penny stiffen. Ally's cheeks flushed as she stuffed a cookie into her mouth.

I laughed. "No, just a normal, average party."

Sensing where the situation was headed, Kristin jumped in. "So you want to be a rock star?"

"Yeah," I smirked, twirling a piece of crepe on my fork. "Trying to be at least."

"More than trying to be!" Ally said, placing a hand on my wrist.

"He's amazing," Sabrina said dreamily. "Like, really, really, talented. Ally's so lucky!"

There were nods of approval around the table. Ally smiled at me. I could see in her eyes just how much she appreciated me being here. I returned the grin, quirking my lips up, forgetting about the world for a moment. All I was met with, was more questions.

"So if you're trying to become this big star, then why are you still here?" Ally's cousin Brittany asked.

She was the only other blonde at the table aside from myself. At 26, she had married into the family - James and Elizabeth's son, Derrick, was her husband. She seemed skeptical at best, scrutinizing me behind thick black rimmed glasses.

"Here, like in Miami?" I asked.

"Mhmm," came her simple response.

I stabbed at a piece of pound cake with my fork, gathering my thoughts and trying to push passed being judged. "Well, Miami has a lot of record and music producers in it. You're actually kind of lucky if you're into music and trying to pursue it. Besides, I wanted to finish school before I did anything too crazy."

Ally nodded and smiled politely. A part of me figured she knew the real reason why I stayed in Miami. Sure, there were a lot of musical influences here. And sure, my parents had made me promise to finish school. But that was nothing compared to how much I wanted to be around Ally.

Not only was she my musical muse who had taught me how to actually write a song, she was the one I wouldn't want to live without. Going away on that tour over the summer without her was bad enough. I couldn't even fathom moving to California like everyone suggested. Not unless she was coming with me.

"Ah," Brittany chimed.

Ah.

* * *

A&amp;A

* * *

"So how do we find these things?" I asked Ally, staring at the list of Christmas themed scavenger hunt items.

She turned from her closet to me. "Look," she said and pointed to the garland over her doorway. "Star!"

I smirked and lifted up the camera to take the shot. Ally - a new red dress in hand, still staring at me - rolled her eyes and walked over.

"But it has to be a good picture if you want to win," she explained, switching the camera to her hands and the dress to mine. She swayed away to the door and clicked on the switch that illuminated the garland, then backed up a few paces to frame the picture. She meticulously planned for a moment, intent on getting a 'winning shot'.

I watched her deep brown eyes become intensely focused. She licked her lips and angled her body back. I assumed it was that moment she was going to take a picture.

"Wait," she pivoted on her heel and turned the camera on me. "The goal of the game is to be creative. Something tells me no one else is going to have a picture of you as their star."

Ally poised the camera and raised her eyebrows, waiting for me to strike a pose and smile.

"Come on," she said. "You gotta get used to the paparazzi at some point!"

"Wouldn't they be taking candid pictures of me then?"

The flash went off. Ally grinned. "Like this?" she said, turning the camera screen towards me.

My right eyebrow was arched, as was the left side of my mouth. There was an air of smugness and shock captured in the same moment. I had to admit, it was a fairly creative picture for the task.

"Perfect, right?" she said, handing me the camera and sauntering off to her closet.

I sat down on her bed, adorned in the new forest green Christmas bed sheets. Ally had assured me there was no need to rush just yet in this contest. The list went on and on with items we needed to take pictures of, but her mom had allotted three and a half hours for it. And though we may have wasted 10 of those minutes so far with Ally looking for a new non-flour caked dress, we did have one picture down.

I glanced up to see a cotton red dress in Ally's hands. She tilted her head from side to side, the dark brown waves following suit.

"If I can be of any help, I think that'd look really pretty on you."

She flipped her hair back and glanced at me, a smile playing on her lips. "It's really simple though."

"You can make simple look stunning," I shrugged.

I saw her cheeks tinge pink as she turned away. She stared at the dress for a few more seconds, chewing an end of her hair.

"Okay," she finally decided. "Look away please."

I laid down on the bed, staring at the snowflake pattern on the comforter. "I've seen you naked."

"Not officially," she chimed.

"Not officially? What?"

"Not in a coherent state of mind. I bet you twenty dollars that you cannot remember me naked."

Shit. She was maybe a bit right. All of the edges surrounding that night were more than a little foggy.

"And if I can remember?" I challenged.

She laughed. "If I can't remember, then you sure as hell can't."

I grinned stupidly up at the ceiling. Being able to joke about something bad is a sign of moving on right?

"Okay, fine," I said. "But I did see a fair bit of you through that dress."

"Oh my God, what?" she said. I could hear her stop what she was doing and whip around.

I propped myself up on my arms, noticing the cotton dress bunched around her neck. So much for not thinking about her undergarments.

"Uhhh," I said, speechless for a moment.

Ally rolled her eyes and shoved the dress down over her chest, and passed her hips. She ran her hands along the sides and closed the doors to her closet.

"You were saying?" she prompted, laying down beside me on the bed.

I stared at the discarded lace dress she had haphazardly thrown on the floor. "Nothing," I mumbled. "It's just - Were you wearing a bra in that dress?"

"Yeah," she said, looking at me like I was crazy. "Backless one. They're actually really cool, but I'm just not the girl who wears that kind of stuff."

"You have to be a specific type of girl to wear that bra?"

"No," she laughed. "Although it would probably work better if you had bigger boobs... I just meant that dress. That was so not me."

"Hey, I'm totally fine with your boobs," I said.

Ally laughed, her eyes closing as I enveloped her into my arms. Her hair spread out over the green bedspread.

"I'll take it," she whispered and separated the gap between us.

All thoughts left my mind as her lips joined with mine. All I could think of was her. Her lips. Her smile. Her eyes. Her hair. Her fingers. Her talent. Her love. Her.

My perfect little Ally Dawson.

My hand moved to the small of her back as hers settled on my cheek and chest. I felt her absently undoing the first button on my shirt and my hand slid lower down the curve of her spine. She giggled against my lips, the sound sending butterflies flying through my body. I grinned, biting her bottom lip, well aware that I was probably getting red lipstick all over myself.

Ally moved her hands to the back of my neck, inching herself closer. I reached my hand above her head and tangled it in her hair. Everything I felt when she was this close to me, was everything that made me sure she was the one. Already.

"I love you," I whispered against her lips.

"Simon!" I heard from Ally's bedroom doorway. "Ally and Austin are really kissing!"

Ally and I jumped apart in that moment, looking as though we had committed a crime. She smoothed down her hair and flattened the creases on her new dress. I buttoned up the top two buttons she had managed to undo and wiped at my mouth and cheeks that were, no doubt, stained with Ally's red lipstick.

"What?" Simon said appearing at the door. He peered into the room, eyes falling on the discarded lace dress and thrown aside pillows on the floor. A smirk engulfed his features. "Come on, Sabrina, we've got a game to win!"

Ally's cheeks flamed as they skipped away. She made a beeline to her dresser and pulled out a brown belt that she fastened around her waist. She pivoted on her heel and drew her hand through her hair, laugh lines winning out over embarrassment.

She threw a frilly, pink pillow at my crotch and giggled. "You might want to sort that out, bud."

* * *

A&amp;A

* * *

The kitchen table was cluttered with a mess of glitter, mason jars, cotton, cupcake liners, glue, buttons, and paint. Much like with baking, everyone had been assigned a different craft. This was the last activity before the 'special' dinner. And I'm not a crafty person. At all.

"You know how water displacement works right?" Ally asked as I lined up my dried, snowman figured mason jar lid.

"Water what?" I said. I'd been told to concentrate while putting the lid on.

"The water," Ally pointed to the jar I had filled moments before. "Will displace - or go up - when you put something of substance in it. Like the snowman. There's too much water in there."

"What?" I said, staring at the mason jar. "No! It's fine! I filled it up right to where your mom said so!"

She pointed to the jar in front of her as if hers was at the imaginary line. White glitter sat at the bottom of the jar, pretending to be snow. "This is how full it should be!"

I looked between my jar and hers, there was hardly a centimeter difference between the two.

"I'll take my chances," I mumbled, turning the snowman upside down once more.

Ally leaned in close. I curved my body slightly away, just it case failure arouse. And I had a feeling it would.

The snowman submerged in water. Water flooded out of the jar and onto the table. And my pants. And the floor.

Ally shrieked beside me, shaking the water off her hands.

"Did you put ice water in there?" she asked.

She was now standing aside the table, the same stain on her dress as on my pants. Shit.

"Okay," I said, standing and shivering as freezing drips of water fell down my legs. "Maybe you were right."

"You have a thing about ruining my clothes today," she laughed. Simon raised his eyebrows suggestively. He'd been sitting across from us, watching the situation the whole time. "Not like that."

* * *

A&amp;A

* * *

I'd never been to a restaurant before on Christmas Eve. Well, to be fair, I'd never really done anything on Christmas Eve before.

After Simon had so generously given me a new pair of pants - and Ally had once more changed - it was time to go to dinner. Every year Ally's family made reservations at a Chinese Food Buffet Restaurant. It was the most famous one in town and I had never been to it.

But hey, here's to a day of firsts. Or month. Or year...

"Hey," Simon said as I settled into my chair once more. It was my third time up at the buffet, and all I wanted was more. "Do you know what my mom keeps trying to talk to Ally about?"

"I thought they already talked," I said.

"Is that you telling me that you know?" Simon asked, raising an eyebrow behind his thick glasses.

"In theory."

"The hell does in theory mean?" Simon asked as Ally took her spot beside me.

This time she'd chosen an ivory lace dress with a red ribbon tied just below her chest. To me, she slightly resembled a candy cane. A very beautiful candy cane, but one, no less.

"So what are they talking about then?"

"They're planning a surprise party for you," I joked.

"What? Really?" he said, his voice going up an octave higher.

"Who's planning a surprise party?" Ally whispered, leaning in to our conversation.

Simon frowned. "Oh, so you weren't serious?"

"Maybe I am and she's just trying to throw you off the scent!" I said, picking up a fork and stabbing the chicken ball.

"What?" Ally said. She pushed a brown curl behind her ear and shifted her gaze between me and Simon.

"I think you're the only one who knows what's going on here," Simon said. He patted me on the shoulder before standing and sauntering away to get more food.

Ally blinked at me, lips pursed. She twirled a strand of hair around her finger, expecting an explanation.

"He wanted to know what Kristin wanted to talk to you about,"

"Oh," she said and stared back down at her food. "She already talked to me."

"And?"

"And then she talked to me again. I think I've talked to her like four or five times. It's more of the same. You'll be okay, I'm here for you, I know what you're going through, you can talk if you want. And I know it all already. I mean, it's good to know she's there, but like I don't need her there every five seconds."

"Yeah," I said.

I was at a loss for words once more. I could never fully grasp the amount of grief Ally must have felt and still feel over all of this. There's only so much you can feel over something you've known about for 3 days. But at the same time, there's a lot you can feel over something you'll only get to know for 3 days. I knew that it was definitely to a further extent with Al. That not only did she know longer, and not only did she feel the grief, she felt the guilt. And I would give anything to be able to take that guilt away.

"But that's why you have me," I said, beginning to come to terms with my purpose in all of this.

"Is that so?" she said, her tone begging for some clarity.

"Mhmm," I mumbled through a piece of an egg roll. "You don't need someone annoying you every five minutes because that's already my job."

She laughed and nodded in agreement.

"And I will gladly take that job, as long as it makes you happy."

"You do."

* * *

A&amp;A

* * *

"So then you know what this idiot does?" Brittany said, patting her husband's leg affectionately. "He tells me, it's all clear!"

Laughs reverberated around the room, most from the women. To be quite honest, I hadn't been paying attention to most of the stories. My attention had dissipated soon after the second. Maybe it was something to do with the heat in the room. Or maybe it was the fact that all I could smell was the flowery scent that wafted from Ally's hair.

All the couches had been snatched up, leaving a prime spot on the floor for Ally and I. I'd settled against the wooden cabinet opposite the tree, Ally settled between my outstretched legs. Shock had fallen over me at first. It was more forward than most moves she had made in front of her relatives. But the longer I spent time at this event, the more relaxed she became. At this point, I wasn't sure if she was even awake.

"Alright who's next," Penny said. She stuffed her hand into the winter hat and pulled out another folded name. "Austin! Let's hear a story!"

"What?" I said, snapping into realization that my name had just been called. Ally squirmed in my lap and ran a hand over her face. She stretched out her folded legs and glanced around the room, everyone was staring at us.

"What's going on?" she whispered, propping herself up again.

"You gotta tell a story now Austin! You're the next contestant!" Penny winked. I stared blankly at her, trying to claw a story out of my mind. "Anything. Anything you can think of that happened this year."

"Well okay," I started. "I guess there was Spring Break this year."

Ally perked up. "Shit. No," she said without thinking.

"How do you know I'm even telling a story about you?" I laughed.

"What else could this be about?" she countered.

"Should I be concerned?" Penny asked. Within the frame, knowing it was a story about Spring Break, it was a reasonable question.

I shook my head. "It's not what you think. Nothing bad."

"Debatable," Ally laughed, burying her face in her hands.

"Well, Miami has always been this huge place that everyone flocks to for Spring Break. I mean, it just seems normal to be at the beach all the time, but not for the partiers. And we may have gotten a little swept up this year." I looked down at Ally. "You can join in anytime."

"Oh no," she said, tilting her head to meet my eyes. "This is your story."

"If you say so," I said. A smirk appeared on my lips as I remembered everything that had happened. "So basically, it started with Trish, Ally's best friend, going to work down at the Bikini Beach Shack. Dez, Ally, and I had decided to tag along, because it was the weekend as we didn't have much else to do.

"We were just going to hang out and grab something to eat, but there was a huge crowd. The kind of crowds we get only in March. And suddenly we all realized that it must be Spring Break somewhere. There were all the college kids in skimpy bathing suits and the guys showing off and you could tell they were already all drunk, even though it was only like noon.

"Trish decided she wasn't going to go to work. It was going to be way too busy for her liking. And then she convinced all of us to go along with the Spring Break stuff and pretend we were on some trip. It's not like we'd ever experienced it before, we'd mostly just stayed away from the beach when all the college kids were there. But this year we decided to see what the fuss was about. So Trish went into the Bikini Shack and came out with a bunch of bathing suits for us. She'd worked some deal where we were apparently 'advertising' the bathing suits and this was her way of 'working' for the day.

"So Dez and I went and changed and Trish and Ally did too. And when we met up again Ally was majorly complaining and trying to cover herself up in a gigantic towel. Trish had given her a string bikini, which isn't your typical bathing suit."

"It's not comfortable either," Ally muttered.

"Why do I feel like I know where this is going?" Mae, Ally's 30 year old cousin, said. She glanced over at her brother and mumbles of agreement were heard around the room.

"Do I continue?" I asked.

"Of course!" Penny practically yelled. Her body was arched forward on the leather footstool, everyone seemed intrigued.

"Alright so Trish eventually convinced Ally to let go of the towel and then she hid it. And it was like the tiniest bikini I'd ever seen. But that's beside the point. Dez suggested we actually go to the beach instead of just standing in an awkward circle by the change rooms. So we did and Trish put down the huge towel that Ally had been holding as our beach blanket. Of course, we'd just laid on the beach a million times before, so I didn't see much of a point in this plan."

"Same," Ally said, throwing her hand up in the air, almost hitting me in the face.

"Trish suggested we go get something to drink. Maybe that was why everyone was having so much fun and we weren't. Dez and her went off to get drinks and Ally and I stayed behind. She was complaining about how she would rather read a book on the beach than make a mess and get drunk. I kind of agreed, just not with the book part. I'd rather just go swimming or surfing.

"Eventually we decided we needed chairs and Ally finds some for rent at the usua spot. I go and help her bring them over, but we only had enough money for two. Which wasn't a problem while Dez and Trish were off getting drinks. So we claim the chairs and they come back and give us some fancy drink that I both, have no idea what it was and have no idea how they actually managed to get. But I'm not complaining, it wasn't all that bad.

"Trish starts moping about how she wants a chair. It goes on for quite some time too. And eventually Ally just feels guilty that there is only two and that we're being selfish for stealing them, since they did go and get the drinks. Although I think she was forgetting that we were the ones who went and got chairs. But she decides to get up and sit on the floor instead, being a super good friend.

"And after trying to get up, she realizes she's stuck. One of the tiny ties for her bikini top got stuck in the slats on the chair. So she starts freaking out, like this is why she doesn't wear these kinds of bathing suits. And how is it even possible she got stuck. I go up to help fish out the string from the chair. It's all tangled in her hair too so I'm trying to sort out both issues and then Trish gets up, and tries to give her help. She winds up pouring her drink all over Ally, who screams from the cold and jumps up. The string somehow got free but also somehow untied. So Ally's top falls off and in trying to cover herself up, she pours her drink over Dez. So Dez screams too and runs to the water, managing to lose his pants on the way.

"By this point Trish and I are dying of laughter. Ally found a towel and covered herself up, then starts laughing at Dez trying to catch his swim trunks that are just floating away."

Penny's eyebrows raised and her mouth dropped open. The laughter in the room was contagious, I had started chuckling at the memory. Grandpa Peter was doubled over laughing. Simon was grinning from ear to ear. Sabrina was looking on in slight confusion, pretending the story was funny. Lester was shaking his head, a smile on his lips.

"And then we vowed to never do Spring Break again," Ally said and smirked.

* * *

A&amp;A

* * *

Cue cards and pens were handed out to everyone in the circle. It was 9 o'clock and the days events were starting to wear on me. The next task was simple, on the four cue cards that had been handed out, each person was to write what they wanted for Christmas, what they wanted in the New Year, what they wanted gone from their life, and what they wanted for the rest of their life.

I thought for a moment, only to be confronted with the fact that I could answer the same thing for 3.

Ally.

Because that's really all I wanted now and forever. She was all I wanted for Christmas. She was all I wanted in the New Year. She was all I wanted for the rest of my life.

And with that realization, came another. I knew what I wanted gone from this year. I knew what I would give anything to have.

All I wanted was for Ally to be happy. And that's exactly what I wrote down.

What do you want for Christmas?: Ally.

What do you want in the New Year?: Ally.

What do you want gone from your life?: Ally's guilt.

What do you want for the rest of your life?: Ally. I want to marry Ally.

"Alright everyone," Penny said. "You know the drill. Once you're finished writing on the cue cards, go outside to the firepit where we'll wait for everybody."

Lester and Penny quickly filed out and into the hallway. The others soon followed suit until only Simon, Charlotte, Gordon, and Ally and I were left.

I glanced down at Ally, she was furiously writing down an answer on the final cue card. Where I had merely wrote down 6 important words, Ally was writing a novel.

"What are you doing?" I whispered. She held up a finger to me, telling me to wait a minute. A strand of hair fell in front of her eyes and I pushed it back, solely so I could still see her beautiful face.

"I'm writing my answer," she said, turning around in my lap to face me.

"You're writing a novel," I replied with laugh.

She shook her head, pushed herself to her feet and reached out a hand to pull me up. "Well what did you write?"

"Stuff," I mumbled.

Ally arched an eyebrow and shimmied out of the room. I followed and watched her shove her feet into a pair of Uggs. I slipped into my own shoes and Ally grabbed my hand. We walked to the back door, her head leaning against my shoulder.

"What does stuff mean?" she asked, sliding open the glass door.

"What was your novel?"

She snickered. "Oh, so we're playing that game."

"What game?" I smirked.

Ally led me over to the sandy firepit in the corner of the yard, where most of her family had already gathered. Lester was arranging firewood as his brother Drew was ripping pieces of newspaper for kindling. I draped my arm over Ally's shoulders and she leaned into me. We watched as the first spark of fire was lit.

"Seriously," she whispered among the other conversations. "What did you write?"

"Isn't it supposed to be a secret?"

"It's not like a birthday wish where if you say it, it won't come true."

"You believe that?"

Ally slapped my shoulder in mock annoyance. "Austin, come on."

I looked down into the pouty eyes of a puppy dog. A pout that only lasted a few seconds before a lazy grin enveloped her features.

"Do I get to see your novel?" I asked as she grabbed the cue cards from my hand.

She flipped through the one word answers until she got to the final card. Her red manicured nails ran along the blue words.

"Seriously?" Ally breathed. She turned around to face me in my arms. I linked my hands around her waist. "You want to marry me?"

"I could get down on one knee right-"

Her lips interrupted my words and my thoughts.

"Not yet," she pulled back, her words a breath on my lips. "I'd say yes. But not yet."

I laughed. "Wasn't planning on it now. But I know it's happening in the future."

* * *

A&amp;A

* * *

"I still can't believe you hadn't seen It's a Wonderful Life before," Ally laughed. "And I can't believe you cried."

"Hey!" I said. "You can't tell me you didn't cry the first time! And you can't tell me you didn't just cry watching it now!"

"I'm not denying I did," Ally smirked. "I'm just saying, I didn't expect you to."

"Yes because I'm far too manly to do so!"

Ally giggled. And the giggle turned into a prolonged laugh. And the laugh turned into hysterics.

"Ouch!" I snickered.

"Hey! What's going on back there?" Simon asked from the middle seat of the minivan.

He winked and faced the front once more. The mass group of relatives had split up into 3 cars, investigating the gorgeous Christmas lights around Miami before heading to midnight mass. Both events I had never done before. Add that to a long list of never dones, I had done today. Ally and I were in a car with Simon and Sabrina, and their parents Kristin and Gordon. Lester and Penny were crammed into a van with Elizabeth, James, Mae, Brittany, and Derrick. And Charlotte, Drew, and Georgia were in their family mini van with the 3 Grandparents. How we managed to shove 19 people into 3 cars, I have no idea.

Ally took a sip of water and managed to control her laughing fit. A moment later, she became entranced by the lights dancing off the houses and trees outside. She pointed to bright green lights outside the window, illuminating the joy on her face.

"It's so beautiful," she mumbled, staring at a sparkling white and blue house.

I didn't care about the lights. All I could watch was Ally's face. Her eyes lighting up at each new house. Her lips plastered together in a sleepy smile.

She was beautiful.

* * *

A&amp;A

* * *

A turquoise plastic container was in the corner of the room. It contained everyone's stockings for the night. Penny walked over to the box and opened it. She pulled out red and green stockings with golden names embroidered on the white fluff overhang.

"Ally," Penny called and held out Ally's stocking.

Ally stumbled over to her mother and took the stocking from her. She then loped over to the fireplace and hung it on one of the many hooks. The kids were first to be called. It was late and if they fell asleep at this point, at least they got to hang up their stockings. Sabrina was next, followed by Georgia, then Simon. After them, the stockings were pulled out in random order.

"Austin," Penny called, pulling out the final stocking in the container.

I cocked my head to the side. "What?"

"Austin," Penny repeated, holding the stocking out to me. I walked across the hardwood floor to the stone fireplace. She handed me the stocking and smiled. "I figured you deserved one at this point. You're basically family now."

"Wow," I said, at a loss for words. "Thanks."

I hung the stocking up on the final hook. The one next to Ally's.

"Don't cry," Ally whispered once she had settled into my arms again.

I laughed instead.

Ally placed her hands on top of mine around her waist. She nuzzled underneath my chin and I tightened my grip around her. I watched the cookies being chosen and brought out. I watched Penny pluck an elaborate candy cane striped key out of the stocking box, and hand it to Sabrina.

"What's the key?" I asked.

Ally's eyelashes fluttered and she stifled a yawn. "The candy cane one?"

I nodded against her head.

"It's from when we lived in an apartment," she said. "We used to hang it on the doorknob or leave it by the mat. It was so Santa could get in even though we didn't have a chimney. My mom still leaves it on the door outside every year."

"I really like that. My parents gave up on the idea of Santa when I asked how he could get through the glass on our fireplace."

She squeezed my hands. "I think Santa is so magical. Not just figure, but the concept. It makes you believe in the miracles that are around you, if only for so long. And then once you find out the truth, he's still this man that represents so much. It's all the happiness of your childhood and the magic of the world. Maybe it was your parents all along, but it was Santa working through them."

"You're adorable," I whispered, kissing the crown of her head.

Ally craned her neck upwards and smiled at me. The love in her eyes made my heart sing. She lowered her head and her eyes shut. I felt her get comfy in the crook of my neck once more.

"Look what Santa brought," Penny said, carrying 8 boxes. One for each cousin, and apparently me.

She placed two boxes on the floor in front of Ally and I. Ally bent to pick them up and handed me the one wrapped in blue 'Ho Ho Ho' paper.

"I get a present?" I said.

Ally laughed. "Yeah. Don't get too excited though it's the same every year."

I eagerly scratched off the paper and threw it to the ground. My actions mimicked the ones of the younger kids in the room. Inside was a white box with a red ribbon tied atop it. Kneeling on the floor next to Ally, I pulled at the ribbon until it came loose. I lifted the lid and placed it behind me.

Folded neatly inside were navy blue pyjama pants with snowflakes printed down them and a grey T-shirt. Next to the pyjamas were a pair of penguin socks, followed by a hot chocolate mix - with marshmallows - and a bag of expertly decorated sugar cookies.

I stared at the contents in shock. I wasn't expecting anything tonight. Was I supposed to get them a present too?

"It's from Santa," Ally said, putting a hand on my arm. "You don't have to worry."

I smirked. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I plucked it out.

_When are you coming home? It's almost 2._

My mom had texted. At some point, I must have lost track of time. Going to midnight mass I thought I'd get home by 1am. I may have miscalculated a little. But it did explain why everyone was so tired.

Ally glanced over at me and nodded her head towards the hallway. She stood as I gathered the white box. Penny waved as Ally and I left the room, and I mouthed a thank you.

"So what'd you think?" Ally asked at the door.

"Honestly?" I said and she nodded. "It's one of the best Christmases I've had."

"It's not even Christmas yet," she giggled.

"Uh, yes it is. It's 1:56am," I glanced back at my phone, making sure that was, in fact, the time. "Jesus, it's 1:56am."

"I know," she said, rocking on her heels. "But we've finished later, before."

"Now I know why I'm so tired," I said.

"I know. My family is exhausting."

I shook my head. "No, I liked them. They all seems pretty chill."

"Except..." she said, smirking at the unfinished words on my lips.

"Brittany," I whispered. "But don't tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed," she said, putting a finger to her cherry red mouth.

Subconsciously, we had been stepping closer and closer together with each word. All that was between us now was the length of the white box. Ally took the box from my hands and relocated it on to the front desk. She returned in place of the box in my arms.

"Merry Christmas," Ally said, standing on her tiptoes.

"Merry Christmas," I mumbled against her lips.

She folded her arms around my neck and mine instinctively wrapped around her waist. We kissed sleepily, but it still lit my blood on fire. Her hands tangled in my hair and I pushed her closer to me. If I could stay like this forever, I would.

Ally was the first to break away, coming to her senses. She was always the sensible one, and it was one of many reasons I loved her.

She pointed above my head. "Misltetoe."

I tilted my head up and was confronted with the tiny green plant. Thank you, Mistletoe...

Ally paced to the desk once more and handed me the white box. I took it from her and intentionally brushed our fingers together. A blush crept over her cheeks, a look she wore so well.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" she asked.

"Spending Christmas with you? I wouldn't miss it."

Ally grinned a toothy grin. The smile reached her eyes, making them bright and squinty. I wouldn't leave this girl for the world. This was the first of many Christmases I knew I would spend with her.

* * *

**AN: **I hope to have the second part of this up within the next few weeks. If not, my bio/profile will keep you updated on what's happening. Merry Belated Christmas to those who celebrate! Let me know what you all thought:)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Ok so let's pretend that it didn't take me longer to write this than it did for me to write 30 chapters... Haha. I blame getting my laptop stolen, being super busy with school, and majorly losing motivation. Don't get me wrong, I totally love this story and this world, but man, I had major writers block!

So how did I get my groove back? In short, I just did a lot of writing in August and the past few weeks of September. Longer story? I finished second year, finished my summer courses, re-read **Parties &amp; Mistakes**(my first fanfic), read **Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell**(an amazing book about a girl who writes fanfiction), and after the **Zoey 101** time capsule reveal video, read for the millionth time, **I Hate You More**(one of my favourite fanfictions, that you can find on my profile under favourites).

And all of those wound up getting me back into the mood and inspiring me to write!

Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited, and followed the previous chapter. I love getting those notifications that I got a review or a follower or a favourite! Absolutely love it. Makes my day, kind of love! I also love looking at the stats of how many people are reading. I'm lame, I know. It really makes me happy though! So thank you to everyone who's still with me and thank you in advance for reading this chapter. I know it's September and we're a few months until Christmas, but I sincerely hope you enjoy this. And if I happen to get you in a Christmas mood, well then... So be it! I'm not sure how I feel about the ending, but I think I like it. So I hope you do too.

And as always, Read, Review, and Enjoy!:)

Angels &amp; Traditions

Chapter 2: Ally's POV

Mae, Georgia, and Sabrina always slept on the floor of my bedroom at Christmastime. Two air mattresses were laid out in the spaces around my bed. Georgia and Sabrina on one, Mae on the other. I didn't have a problem with it. I knew my family was a little crazy, but whose isn't? All things considered, my family was pretty cool. And much like Austin, the only person I didn't like was Brittany.

I weaved my way through mattresses on the floor and flopped down on my bed. I was the last one to enter the room. Georgia had already managed to fall asleep, even though the lights were still on. Sabrina had somehow managed to outlast the ten year old. I had heard something about them having different bedtimes, but it was almost 3:30am and even I was tired. Not to mention the fact that the whole family had been going and going all day with my mom's activities.

"Everyone good with the lights going out?" I asked, reaching toward the chain of my Tiffany bedside lamp.

"I'm good!" Mae called, flipping over on the mattress and turning off her phone.

I smiled and glanced down at Sabrina, who had been silent. I assumed maybe she had gone to sleep. But her big blue eyes were wide and staring at me. She grinned at my gaze. She must have been hyped up on adrenaline.

"You ok, Sabrina?" I asked. I moved my legs under the covers and pulled the blankets to my chest.

"So do you really love Austin?" Sabrina said.

Mae laughed from the foot of my bed. I propped myself up so I could see both of them.

"Yeah," I said and smiled. "I really, really do."

"So soon?" Mae asked. "It always takes me so long to fall. And I mean, there's a fair amount of stuff that went on between the two of you. At least, I think there has been."

"From the magazines?" I said.

"Yeah!" Mae said. She sat up, cross legged on her mattress and cocked her head to the side. "Now that you're quasi famous I can finally find out if any of that shit is true! Oh oops... Stuff."

I laughed. "Half truths only."

"Half truths about what?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh nothing," I said. "Why'd you want to know if I was in love?"

"'Cause I heard you say you loved each other and Mommy and Daddy said that only Mommies and Daddies are in love. And when they're in love that's where babies come from."

Mae stifled a laugh and I froze. I forgot how... Innocent Sabrina could be. For someone who had spent most of the day gushing over Austin, I had assumed she might have a better concept of love. Then again, it was that age where kids were curious, but not quite ready for the whole truth.

Half truths.

My hand absently fell to my side and I forced a smile at Sabrina. Time to improvise.

"Yeah," I said, nodding. "Yeah. They're right. The kind of love Austin and I have is different from the Mommy and Daddy kind."

"No baby making here!" Mae said. She glanced at my bed and winked. "Least I hope not."

"Okay," Sabrina said and settled down. "I was also just wondering 'cause you guys seem really cute and he's gonna be a huge star, which means you're gonna be a huge star and how awesome is that going to be?"

"So awesome," I whispered. I laid my head down on the pillows, my hair fanning out around me. I loved Austin, there wasn't a question. It was no different than any of the couples sleeping in this house. In spite of everything, I loved him.

Because of everything, I loved him.

"You can turn the light off now," came Sabrina's small voice. "I'm ready for Santa now."

* * *

A&amp;A

* * *

Harsh light flooded into my bedroom and I startled awake. I blinked to blurriness, noticing the drapes had been pulled open. Swinging my legs around the side of the bed, I grabbed my glasses. Georgia was waiting patiently on her side of the air mattress, while Sabrina was flooding my room with light.

"What the hell?" Mae mumbled on the floor.

I threw a pillow at her. "No swearing around the kids."

"You're not my wife!" she laughed and stretched out across her make-shift bed. "What time is it?"

I glanced over at my bedside table, the blue numbers of my clock informing me of the time.

"7:15am, almost."

"Oh my God," Mae whined. "That's awful. That's so early it makes me sick."

"Oh no!" Sabrina said, hands covering her mouth. "You can't be sick on Christmas!"

"I'm not serious," Mae said, turning onto her stomach and smiling at Sabrina. "It's just really early for the holidays."

"Agreed! Not sure anyone else is going to be up now either Sabs," I said.

As if on cue, my door swung open. Simon pranced into my room and dived onto my bed. I fell backwards at the force.

"It's Christmas guys!" Simon said, grinning ear to ear. He brought a hand up and adjusted his glasses. "You don't know how glad I am to see you all! It's horrible sleeping in the same room as Derrick and Brittany. You can hear them going at it."

Mae laughed from the end of my bed, while Sabrina and Georgia looked on in confusion.

"You poor boy," I said and pushed myself into a sitting position.

"Seriously, you should feel really bad for me and invite me to sleep on your bedroom floor."

"Boys aren't allowed in this room!" Georgia yelled.

"She's right!" Sabrina said, equally as enthusiastic. "Boys have to sleep in the other room!"

"I'm sure that's what Ally tells Austin too," Simon laughed.

I threw a pillow at his head and rolled my eyes. Simon continued to chuckle as Mae moved from the floor and sat on the end of my bed. I glanced at the clock. Somehow it was later than when we usually got up for Christmas. I remember being awoken to darkness in past.

There was a knock on my open door and all heads in the room turned to it. My mom, wrapped in a maroon robe, appeared at the doorway.

"Hey guys," she said, whispering in her morning voice. "Get ready, everybody's going to head downstairs in about 10 minutes."

Everyone nodded and I walked to my closet to grab a sweater. In the millions of pictures that would be taken this morning, I was going to look slightly presentable. And I was going to be warm too. I zipped up the black hoodie, Team Austin printed on the back.

"You have a sweater with your boyfriend's name on it?" Simon said, an eyebrow raised.

I pivoted on my heel and pulled my hair out of the collar. "Yeah. Everyone on Team Austin does."

"I don't have one!" Sabrina whined.

"Oh," I said. "I mean the management team. There's only 4 of us who have this exact sweater."

Sabrina nodded, features in a pout. I rolled my shoulders and sat back down on my bed. Mae pulled her tangled hair into a ponytail. Georgia anxiously glanced at the door, waiting for the others to go downstairs. And Simon sprawled out over my bed.

"You know," he said. "You're probably going to have to give Sabrina that sweater."

"Merry Christmas?" I laughed.

* * *

A&amp;A

* * *

Chaos.

That's what Christmas is to me. Sure, it still has that magical and special feel to it, but now that I'm not a kid... It's just different.

I'm not picturing Santa Claus anymore. Or elves. Or reindeer.

I'm not waking up at dawn. Or checking the clocks. Or wishing everyday was Christmas.

Quite frankly, it makes me sad. I so desperately want that magic back, but I'm not sure how to get it. There's a part of me that thinks I can only see chaos because I'm older... But another, bigger part of me knows the answer.

And I hope to God, I can get that magic back.

"Ally!" Sabrina called. "You haven't opened my present yet!"

I glanced around at my pile of unopened presents. A shiny gold one that was shabbily wrapped, seemed to be the one she was referring to. I picked it up and she nodded. It was heavy and addressed to me from her whole family.

I broke off a piece of chocolate from a Lindor Reindeer and plopped it into my mouth as I ran my hands along the seams of the wrapping paper. The tough, foiled paper crumpled as I peeled it off. A large white box remained underneath. I lifted the lid and stared at the contents.

A few books, pens, figurines, and clothing items were scattered inside. I pulled out the books first. I added Pride &amp; Prejudice, Poems by William Blake, a self help book on meditation, and a piano book of songs from famous movies to my collection. Uncle Gordon worked for a company that made luxury pens. For as long as I could remember, I had been given really interesting pens for Christmas. This year included a bright pink one, one shaped like a cat, and one where the ink supposedly flowed as if it were magic. I moved onto the tiny, Precious Moments figurines I had been collecting since I was a child. There was an elephant in a train car for my 17th birthday and a little girl dressing a Christmas tree. I smiled, knowing how well this would go with everything. Finally, I pulled out two cardigans and a maxi dress.

So far, this was the best present I had gotten. Though I was counting on Austin to beat it.

My heart soared at the idea of him coming over for Christmas. Last night had been amazing with him. The best Christmas Eve Day I'd had in a long time.

I fingered the next present in my pile and came to a realization. I was dependent on Austin. The thing was, I didn't see much of a problem with that. I knew I couldn't spend every waking minute with my boyfriend, but I also knew I needed him.

I needed him in order to feel whole again. To not view all of this as chaos. To find the magic in the little things.

I used to be able to do that alone. But at least for the time being, I didn't care that I needed someone to lean on.

Because I knew he needed me too.

And once we had both healed, I knew we would still need each other. There would never be a moment where we didn't need each other.

I realized the love I have for my best friend is something so unending and so unnerving, that I could never live without it. And that would be just perfect.

"Ally?" my mom called. She was on her feet, most likely making her way to the kitchen. "Are you alright?"

It took me a moment to realize my eyes were glassy. My vision blurred. I touched my cheeks and noted no tears had fallen just yet, but I probably looked like I was about to cry.

"Yeah," I said and nodded. "I'm good actually."

"Alright." She smiled and began to exit the room. "You want to come help me then?"

"Sure."

My mom had been slaving away in the kitchen since we had come down to start the Christmas activities. She alternated between opening her own gifts, and switching back into food mode. She already brought out the cinnamon rolls and croissants for breakfast and had now moved on to dinner preparations.

"Did you finish opening your presents?" my mom asked, checking on the turkey that had recently started its baking process in the oven.

"No," I said. "Not all of them just yet."

"Oh, I thought you might have," she said closing the oven door and gleaming over a recipe. "You seemed paused."

"Yeah. I don't know what made me stop really. I was just taking a break."

I shoved my hands into the pockets of my sweater and rocked on the balls of my feet. My mom looked me over and pursed her lips.

"And decided to contemplate the universe?" she asked, a smirk turning up the corner of her mouth.

I laughed. "I just... I guess I realized something."

"And what's that?" My mom gave me her full attention. She stripped off the orange oven mitts and place a hand on her left hip.

"I- It's Austin." I sighed and ran a hand through my matted hair. "And chaos. And magic. I'm not sure if any of that makes sense but... I - It just does to me."

My mom bobbed her head and welcomed me into her arms. Her hands pressed against my upper back. I closed my eyes, resting my head against her chest.

"I completely understand," she said as she pulled back from the hug. A smile warmed her features. "Now, go finish opening your presents and then go get dressed. Austin'll be here soon!"

"He's not coming until 3pm."

"And it's almost noon now! I know how long it takes you to get ready, Al. And I know you're anxious to see the kid too," she shook her head and laughed. "He's a good guy, that one. I think you have a keeper."

I nodded. "I think so too."

I walked into the other room and saw my phone light up on the floor. Crouching down and pushing aside some wrapping paper, I picked it up. 3 new messages.

_Merry Christmasssss!_ Came Trish's emphatic greeting. I smiled and typed the same back to her, asking what she had gotten for Christmas as well.

The next two were from Austin.

_Merry Christmas:) Love you!_

And seconds later:_ I can't wait to see you and give you your present:) your gonna love it! I'll be there at 2_

My fingers hesitated over the keys. I smiled. There was rarely a moment when he texted that I didn't smile. His presence - whether in person or in message - always made me insanely happy.

I placed my phone on an end table and gathered the five presents I still had left unwrapped. Their new home would be under the tree next to the few my parents had gotten for Austin. Once he arrived, we could open them together. And I could watch him open a huge supply of chocolate in his new stocking.

"You leaving?" Uncle Gordon asked after I had straightened up again.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm going to go get changed. It seems like a fitting time to do so."

"But you haven't opened all your presents!" Sabrina chimed in.

I nodded. There were glances around the group that noted understanding to what I was doing, though to her it was probably a bit unclear. Who could take a break while opening presents?

"I'm just leaving a few to open with Austin," I said and smiled. Sabrina's open mouth closed and her lips quirked upwards. She grinned at the mere mention of her idol's name. "I'll be back in a bit."

I grabbed my phone and headed up the stairs. Getting to the bathroom first with so many people in the house was a must. Going upstairs so early was a guarantee that I would actually get the washroom in peace.

My room was a maze with the mattresses and bags on the floor, but I finally made it to my closet. I stood in front of the open doors and pursed my lips. After having to wear 3 different outfits yesterday, I was running out of Christmas options.

Green...

Green...

Did I own green? I mean, I have green pants, but I don't so much want to wear pants today. Christmas was a little fancier than that.

I pushed and pulled at the racks of clothes, then paused.

I didn't write Austin back, did I?

My phone was laying on my unmade bed, right where I had dropped it. I picked it up and navigated back into my texts from him.

"You did say 2..." I mumbled to myself.

Something told me he had done it on purpose. He probably knew I had said 3, but wanted to come earlier. And who was I to stop him? I just love to see his face. An hour earlier was good in my books!

I typed: _Merry Christmas! See you then ;)_

I shook my head and smiled, making my way back to the closet. Oh that boy... That boy is something else.

Skimming through the fabric once more, I lost focus. My thoughts flooded with Austin. I couldn't think of what I was going to wear today. All I could think of was that blonde hair. Those chocolate eyes. That heart of gold. That beautiful, beautiful boy.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment. There was no better way to spend Christmas. I hoped this would be our forever.

The new Christmas tradition would be Austin and Ally.

* * *

A&amp;A

* * *

The doorbell rang, sounding throughout the house, and I nearly poked myself in the eye with an eyeshadow brush.

"Shit," I said and smudged out my mistake.

"Ally?" my mom called up the stairs. "Are you going to get the door?"

She was the only one still downstairs, and consequently, the only one still in pyjamas.

"Yeah! Coming," I called.

A knock came at the door, insurance in case the doorbell didn't work. I fluttered down the stairs, the dark green ruffled skirt I'd found in the back of my closet, swaying just above my knees.

"You're early!" I said, yanking open the door.

"Well actually I'm not," Austin said, pushing passed me and into the front foyer. "You said see you then. And if I'm not mistaken, right now, is then!"

I shook my head and closed the door. "Sly."

Austin grinned and shuffled out of his sneakers. It was then that I noticed he was carrying something.

"What's in the bag?" I asked.

He turned to me and opened up the plastic garbage bag. There were a few wrapped boxes within.

"Presents," he replied.

My eyes widened. "Austin, you didn't have to get anybody anything."

"I know," he said. "But I wanted to. I already had something for your parents and that something may also be from my parents too, but there's some stuff for the others as well. Once I heard Sabrina was coming, I got her something for being my biggest fan and all. And your other cousin Georgia, I couldn't leave out. Plus Simon seems like a cool guy so I went out just before I came here, got some dirty looks, and bought him a little something."

"Dirty looks?" I said, a smile toying on my lips.

"Apparently people aren't too impressed when you go shopping on Christmas Day... At a variety store, no less."

I laughed and helped him empty the garbage bag. There were five boxes in total and a few wrapped chocolates for everyone else. Every Christmas Austin's mom made chocolate lollipops. There must have been at least some magic involved in the baking, because they were the best damn chocolates I'd ever tasted.

I placed the final, red, sparkly wrapped gift under the tree and watched Austin crumple up the bag. He was about to push himself up from the floor, when he noticed me staring.

"What?" he asked, a smile forming on his lips. His eyes looked into mine, then shifted to my right hand, brows furrowing. "What's that?"

I looked down at my hand, completely forgetting I had taken the eyeshadow brush with me. A touch of grey still tinged on the end.

"Oh, I wasn't finished getting ready."

He laughed. "So that explains why your eyes are lopsided."

"Excuse me?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"It's ok," Austin said. "You can pull off the look."

I laughed, a smirk forming on my lips. I scooched forward on the hardwood, accidentally knocking my knees with his. He brought his hand down to my cheek and drew his thumb along the line of my mouth. I extended myself towards him and closed the gap between us, revelling in the electricity that flowed through my body.

"Merry Christmas," Austin whispered to the breath between our lips.

I opened my eyes and rested my forehead against his. He embraced me, bringing his arms around my waist and settling in the small of my back. I was careful not to touch him with the makeup brush as I pulled away.

He straightened up first and held out a hand for me. I took it, holding my hand against the surgical scar on my right side. I knew how happy I would be when my muscles finally decided to heal, but I knew how long that could possibly take.

"I'll be back in a second. My mom's in the kitchen if you want to talk to her. Just don't be alarmed by her robe."

I giggled at Austin's confused face and flew up the stairs. Eventually I heard a warm greeting coming from the kitchen. I knew my mom had probably just enveloped him into yet another bear hug.

Mae joined me in my bedroom a few moments later. She was already dressed and had perfect makeup. I finished my left eye and turned to face her.

"If you're going to ask me how you look, don't even bother. You know you look gorgeous!" Mae laughed and puckered her lips, putting on a thin layer of pink lipgloss.

"Thank you," I said. "But I actually wanted to know why you were just staring at me."

Mae shrugged. "I saw you in here and figured I'd make a visit. I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to you."

"Anything in particular you'd like to talk about?" I asked.

Her expression said everything. Just the topic I didn't want to talk about. It was bad enough having Aunt Kristin on me for her whole visit, I didn't need all my other relatives rehashing the past too.

"I shouldn't have made that joke last night," Mae said apologetically.

I shook my head. "Well if you don't have humour, then what do you have?"

"It wasn't funny..." Mae mumbled. "But like seriously, are you okay?"

"I'm better when people don't constantly ask if I'm alright," I snapped. "Sorry. What... How did you find out?"

"I overhead your mom and Aunt Kristin talking."

"I wonder how many other people know then," I said.

"Just me," Mae nodded. She reached her hand out to me, then rethinking, took it back. "I think."

I stared down at the cold wooden floor, shuffling my bare feet. The nail polish on my right foot had chipped. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"If you don't want people asking if you're okay, how are we supposed to know?" Mae asked.

I glanced upward, seeing the familiar glint of pity in her eyes. "I let people know when it's bad. But please, don't look at me like that."

She blinked, shaking her head from left to right. "Sorry. I didn't realize I was... Sorry."

"Don't be. And don't be awkward either. I'm still the same person I was a few months ago or a year ago, I just have a new set of baggage."

"That's not a bad way to describe it," Mae said, her lips quirking up into a smile. "Maybe you should release balloons or something. I've heard that it's like symbolic of letting go and stuff... It could help."

I nodded. "I'll think about it."

* * *

A&amp;A

* * *

Austin's smile was contagious. The bright grin that spread across his features was absolutely enticing. I loved his excitement over simply pulling chocolate out of his stocking. Each piece garnered an escalating enthusiastic reaction.

I looked on, magic surging through my body as if it had never left. My legs were drawn up to my chest, comfort keeping company with glee.

I loved how childlike he was at Christmas.

I loved the gleam in his eyes as he unpacked the stocking.

I loved the quick glances he shot my way.

I loved just being with him.

"God, I love you," I whispered.

He looked up from the stocking and cocked his head to the side. His lips moved into a sly smile. "What was that?"

I laughed. "You're so adorable and I love you way too much for my own good."

"Way too much?"

"You have this way of making me love you by doing even the simplest things. I think I'm going crazy."

Austin glanced back down at his chocolate, his cheeks tinged pink. Even him blushing was adorable. The fact that I could make him blush made me love him more.

"You're hardly going crazy," Austin said, handing me a chocolate ball with a heart on it.

"You've never heard that love makes you go crazy?"

"Oh no, I have," he grinned, staring into my eyes. "I'm way past 'makes' though. Screw going crazy, I already am crazy for you."

It was my turn to blush. I wish I realized years ago just how perfect this boy was.

Austin dumped out the remaining contents of his stocking and sifted through it all. More than half of it was chocolate. Lindor reindeer, brilliantly coloured wrapped chocolate balls, hollow chocolate bells, and peppermint chocolate bark fanned out around him. He literally looked like a kid in a candy store. I had never seen a more perfect illustration of that saying. Flushed cheeks, wild grin, and excitable hands, reaching for everything in sight.

Adorable.

At this point, I was unable to count the amount of times I thought about how lucky I was. In the span of a week. In the span of two weeks. In the span of a month... Austin had been the root of a lot of my problems recently, but he was also the solution. If I had slept with anyone else at that party and everything else that followed, followed... Well I'm not sure I'd be standing right now. More than likely I'd be curled up in the fetal position on my bed.

But Austin was something else. He was my bliss. And I knew that sitting on the floor of the living room, watching his hands sift through his tiny presents.

I knew that above anything else I might have learned this Christmas.

And maybe I already knew. Maybe I'd known since day one.

Austin was my magic. And he was the only one for me.

I owed him everything for his kindness, his spirit, his boyish grin. I loved him for all of it. In spite of all of it. And as much as I hated our story, I loved our story.

I grinned like an idiot as Austin unwrapped a chocolate Santa and made a show out of biting off its head. My cheeks flushed as he caught my gaze. An irrational part of myself believed he could read my thoughts, which only fuelled the blush more.

He gingerly touched my bare knee, gently pushing aside the green fabric. I gave him a small smile and it was returned by his chocolate-y one.

"Can I give you your present now?" he asked, producing two small boxes from within his discarded leather jacket. "Or does your mom have other events planned for the day?"

I shrugged. "She mostly spends the whole of Christmas Day preparing our meal. Nothing is planned until after dinner when the picture thing happens."

"Right," Austin said, nodding his head and sidling up next to me. He drew his legs to his chest and leaned against the leather couch, copying my position. "That's when the chocolate prize is given out!"

"Exactly!" I said and grinned. "Which reminds me, we have to pick the best pictures we took and organize them into a pretty presentation if we want to win!"

Austin nodded and stood up. He held out a hand for me and a grasped it. He pulled me to my feet, steadying me by holding onto my elbows. I smiled up at him and grabbed his hand, pulling him through the house and upstairs to my bedroom.

Mae was on the floor again, sifting through pictures on her MacBook with her partner, Georgia. They were so involved with their project, they didn't even acknowledge us as we walked in.

I pulled my own laptop from my desk drawer and plopped it down on the bed. Austin walked unfamiliarly around the maze of air mattresses, before landing on my bed. I grabbed the little blue camera that had been sitting on my bedside table and gingerly placed the card into its allotted slot in my computer.

"So I never saw the chocolate," Austin stated, making Mae look up from her computer. "Where is it?"

"Because you're not satisfied with all the chocolate in your stocking?" I laughed.

Mae laughed and shook her head before responding. "If you win the giant ass chocolate prize, you literally have enough for a year."

"My mommy says that I shouldn't say ass. It's a bad word. It's just like fuck," Georgia said.

Mae's mouth dropped open and Austin snickered. Georgia was ever the daring little child. She did whatever she could to push the envelope. Though she could hardly stay up past 9pm without serious effort, she was always on her toes. Which in turn, kept everyone else on their toes.

I had been surprised yesterday when she was incredibly shy and well behaved around Austin. Maybe she was more of a fan of his than I thought.

"Did mommy tell you not to say those words?" I asked. I was the first to recover.

She nodded, her amber coloured curls flopping up and down. "Mommy said fuck is an especially bad word and little ladies should have no place in uttering it."

Austin covered his mouth, laughing at a child swearing. Usually he would be distraught, but that's only when someone is unnecessarily swearing in every sentence and actually has a grasp on the word. Georgia was doing neither. In a way, she may have been scolding Mae for saying it in the first place. Though that may have been a bit of a stretch...

"Yeah," Mae said, eyebrows still arched in shock. "Mommy's right."

"Mother knows best," I whispered and winked.

"What? Mother Gothel?" Mae asked. Her posture straightened and personality brightened. I saw her grin for the first time after this very early morning.

"Well, that may have been what I was referencing," I said.

Austin swallowed, finally able to compose himself. He looked up at my laptop screen which held the first picture I had taken of him yesterday. He smirked and clicked on the little star icon beside it. Clearly a favourite. Clearly a winner.

"I'm literally going to put on Disney soundtracks now," Mae said.

"Be my guest," I said and winked.

Mae shifted on the air mattress and squinted slightly at her computer. The next moment my room was filled with loud Disney music, Let it Go beginning to blare out of her computer speakers. Austin dramatically jumped up and stood on top of my bed, furrowing his eyebrows in angst and looking around at my 'snow' covered room. The lyrics of the song began and he mouthed them, all to hilarious hand gestures.

When the chorus came he reached out a hand to me and yanked me up with him. I pushed my laptop into my bedside table and we began jumping on the bed, screaming Let it Go at the top of our lungs. Mae laughed from her spot on the air mattress and eventually jumped up herself. Georgia narrowed her eyes at us from the floor, a smirk on her pixie like features.

I could imagine how it looked. Austin, Mae, and I bouncing up and down on a queen sized bed, yell-singing songs that were intended for children. We were totally acting as capable adults in that moment.

Georgia laughed as I'll Make a Man Out of You, from Mulan, came on and we still continued to make fools of ourselves. Austin alternated between singing and making weird gestures to me and then Mae. I couldn't control my laughter. My hair flew into my face as I shook my head, dramatically expressing my want to defeat the Huns.

"Good Lord, you guys look stupid!" Simon said from the doorway. He had his phone raised, recording, and was grinning from ear to ear. "Can I join?"

* * *

A&amp;A

* * *

After organizing the pictures, we all came down for dinner. Every year my mom gave her best effort so she could serve dinner promptly at 5 o'clock.

It was 5:52.

She was a bit off schedule.

I sat down next to Austin like I had the day before. Sabrina took the opportunity to leave the tiny add on table at the end, and sit on Austin's other side. Due to her huge crush on him, no one was going to tell her to move.

My mom placed the giant turkey platter onto the table, signalling that the meal was about to begin.

"Alright, who's saying grace?" she asked.

The right of grace always gets passed to my grandma. There's really no point in asking at this point. Grandma smiled and nodded in acknowledgment before bowing her head, crossing herself, and folding her hands together.

"Dear Lord," she began. "Please bless this exquisite meal that we are about eat. We ask for kind blessings during this upcoming year and only good surprises. We ask for forgiveness of any sins we may have committed over the year, that they will be rid of as we eat this meal. We ask for good health and strong minds. And finally we ask for relationships to prosper, new and old. Bless us and allow us to flourish as the year ends and on into the future. We thank you for all you have done for us in bringing us together."

She opened her eyes and crossed herself once more. This was the prayer she spoke every year. Always asking to be graced with the same things. More now than ever, I really wanted all of those things.

"Amen."

"Amen," the word reverberated around the table.

"Now let's eat!" my mom announced.

She uncovered the tinfoil on various dishes with tiny flourishes. Eventually the meal sat out in all of its glory. I looked from the turkey, to the whipped mashed potatoes, to the green bean casserole... Everything steaming, everything smelling of Christmas. My mouth watered as I reached for the potatoes in front of me. I saw Austin reach for the plate of ham.

Each serving tray was passed around the table. I greedily took a bit of everything, piling up on potatoes the most as I knew how quickly they went. My eyes shifted around my plate and my hand hovered over my napkin of utensils. I didn't know where to begin.

"The sweet potatoes are incredible," Austin whispered to me.

I nodded in agreement, they always were. My mom knew how to do Christmas well. And by well, I mean extremely well. No one could do better.

She may have been batshit crazy over Christmas, but man did it make an impressive result. For years my mom had been voted the queen of Christmas in her friends circle. Her coworkers even crowned her as such. There was a year where she had been away on a zoological expedition and the final days fell on Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, and Boxing Day. All we heard from her coworkers when she got back, was how extravagant she had made everything in the rainforest. Christmas was like a sport for her. And if it was, she would definitely win.

This over enthusiasm made for an exceptionally interesting childhood though. Every year I would want Christmas to come over anything, including my birthday. I realize a lot of kids want the same too, but I wanted Christmas probably for other reasons. My mom's Christmas was different. Like organized chaos. And I loved it.

It was the time of year where everything was perfect, including my parents' increasingly fractured relationship. The oncoming advent of Christmas always brought a calm to our house.

My mom may have been insane around the Christmas holiday, but I was all too grateful for her insanity this year.

For the first few minutes of the meal, as per usual, cutlery scraping against plates and saliva infused chewing sounds were all that could be heard. My mom, as a one woman show, made Christmas dinner like it was her job. Like you'd see in a 5 star restaurant.

The food was that good.

If she had leftovers, it was rare. Everyone wanted to take home a piece on Penny's stellar Christmas cooking! Especially the desserts.

I smiled at my mom, who sat across from me. She grinned back through a mouthful of steamed carrots and shot me a thumbs up.

"So how has everyone's Christmas been?" my mom asked one she had swallowed. The question was an invitation for praise. I knew that by now.

Grumbled complements about the meal and events of the day came next. My mom blushed and thanked everyone for coming to dinner.

"Don't forget though," she said. "We still have to judge who gets the chocolate prize!"

* * *

A&amp;A

* * *

Austin leaned against the window seat in our den. All the other spots had been taken; the couch, armchairs, footstools, the floor. My mom was particular about who got to sit on the window seat, if anyone. She always wanted the cushions looking pristine, no dirt or wear allowed.

I walked back into the room and settled in Austin's lap once more. I had been shocked when she allowed him to sit on the window seat. Even more shocked when I was allowed to sit with him.

It was a prime writing spot and I always used to sneak off here while she was at work when I was little, writing away.

I rested my head against Austin's chest, making myself comfortable for the next slideshow. From what I'd seen of the other teams' snapshots, Austin and I probably wouldn't be winning.

"You okay?" Austin whispered into my hair.

"Better than," I replied. My mom walked up to the television, putting a USB stick into the computer we'd wired up. She and my dad were presenting next.

Sometimes I wondered if she slept on Christmas. Her PowerPoints for the scavenger hunt were always so extensive. I didn't know when she would have the time to put them together...

"So are we supposed to vote on these?" Austin asked.

I stretched my neck back to look at him. "Yes," I whispered as my mom began her presentation. "Which means you should be paying attention."

"Says the girl who just disappeared for fifteen minutes," he said, squeezing my shoulder.

"I went to the washroom and Trish called. You're lucky it was only fifteen minutes! You know how much she likes to talk!"

"Crap," he whispered. "I was supposed to call Dez."

"Aw do you guys have Christmas chats every year too?" I joked.

"Ally!" my mom said, mid sentence.

I snapped my gaze over to her and straightened myself out in Austin's lap. Maybe our conversation had been too noticeable...

"Remember interruptions lead to..."

"Points being taken away," I said and looked away from her, rolling my eyes. "Yes, I remember."

She nodded and turned back to the television, now showing an artistic picture of a letter to Santa, the next item on the list. The game worked by getting points for each item you took pictures of. You then got more points based on where the family ranked your presentation and pictures. If you interrupted a presentation or talked bad about a presentation, points would be taken away from your total.

All very serious business.

"You got called out," Austin laughed into my hair.

"You lost us points," I giggled and motioned that my lips were locked when my mom looked over once more.

* * *

A&amp;A

* * *

I stared up at the stars scattered above the house. The sky was clear and the air had an uncharacteristic nip to it. I shivered even under Austin's leather jacket. A native of Florida, I've never liked the cold. Or anything even remotely cool.

Austin looped his arm around my shoulder and pushed me into his side. I scooted over, resting my head against him and settling into his warmth. He pointed in the direction of the beach at the fireworks. I smiled, watching sparks dance in colours of red and green.

I'd never thought my backyard could be the slightest bit romantic, but sitting on the steps of the deck, nestled in Austin's arms under the stars, felt pretty damn good. In our newfound time together, this was probably the closest and most connected I had felt to him.

I ran my fingers along the small metal box that held his present. We'd come outside to exchange gifts, get away from the commotion inside, the winning celebrations of Sabrina and Simon, but had been entranced by the sky. I was the first to sink down on the deck, folding my skirt around my crossed legs. Austin shifted in next to me, a grin playing on his lips, cheeks tinted pink, as he gazed out at the twinkling night sky. It wasn't long before he shuffled out of his jacket and placed it overtop of my jean one.

I sighed against his chest, embracing the silence that surrounded us. Loving the fact that for the first time in months, silence didn't mean something bad.

Contentment.

The fireworks continued to erupt on the beach, colouring the sky if only for a few moments.

"Did you ever wish on stars as a kid?" Austin asked.

I nodded. "All the time. My mom always told me to wish on the shooting stars and all my dreams would come true."

"Did that work out?" he asked, gaze traveling down to my face.

He studied my features for a moment, before settling on my eyes. I licked my lips and smiled. "I don't know. You tell me."

"Is that supposed to mean I'm amazing and a dream come true?" Austin said, grinning.

I shoved him jokingly, laughing. He's such a loser sometimes. But I loved that loser.

I eyed the shiny red wrapped box in his hands and he followed my gaze. Austin's arm stretched out before me, hand open.

"It's for you," he said, another grin coming over his features. He leaned towards me, opening the right side of his leather jacket. His hand snaked around the inside of the jacket and pulled out another pristinely wrapped red box. "But open this one first."

I took the new box from his hand, adjusting his jacket around my shoulders and placing his other box in my lap.

"But can I open mine first?" Austin asked.

"Impatient much?" I laughed.

He rolled his eyes and let out a snicker. "I've waited all day! But I also just want to watch you open yours and not be sidetracked by the present that is, no doubt, mine sitting by your knee."

"You'd rather I be distracted?"

"I'd rather you have a lasting impression of my excellent Christmas gifts."

"You've given me Christmas presents before!"

"Yeah," he said, nudging me with his sock clad toe. "But that was then, and this is now."

I grinned and glanced down at his socks. I realized that they were the ones from last night. The Christmas socks he'd been so excited to get, even though they were just socks. The penguins.

"Hey," I said. "You're wearing the socks!"

He looked down at his feet and wiggled his toes, making the penguin's feet wiggle too. He then glanced over to my feet, just sticking out underneath my skirt. "And you're not wearing socks."

"Good observation, bud," I said, laughing.

Austin's hands moved towards the shiny silver box that I had wrapped with an emerald green ribbon. I'd thought long and hard about what to get him for Christmas, before settling on something magical. He hesitated, waiting for my approval to open it. I nodded. His long fingers unravelled the ribbon. I could hear waves crashing in the distance and the crickets chirping in the backyard as silence enveloped us.

A grin spread across his face as he popped the top off of the metal box.

A note inside read: "To bring the magic back into both of our lives."

"You told me you'd never been to Disney World. And that's just appalling considering how close we live to it!" I said, laughing at the childlike glee on his face. "So I thought a seasons pass to Disney World would be perfect for you. For us. We could go all the time and to all the parks."

"Sounds like you're about as excited as I am about this gift," he said. "Which is probably totally warranted!"

Austin jumped up and held the tiny seasons pass in his outstretched hand. He shoved his arms up into the sky. "I'm going to Disney World!"

I laughed. "You're such a loser!"

He crouched back down to where I was huddled on the wooden deck. "Yeah, but I'm your loser," he said and passionately kissed me.

And suddenly I was on the ground. I didn't realize it had happened. Didn't realize I so easily gave into him. But I kind of liked it.

He balanced himself overtop of me, a hand on my cheek, the other on the deck. His leather jacket slid off my shoulders and a shock of wind confronted my collar bones. I gasped and angled myself further into his warmth. I brought my hand to his chest and buried it beneath the buttons of his shirt.

His lips moved easily against mine, soft and smooth. Like we were never meant to be apart. I'd kissed two other people in my life and it had never felt this good or this right.

His hand trailed down my face and along my side, to my hipbone. My shirt had ridden up and away from the waistband of my skirt, Austin's hand slipped under it. I felt his cool fingertips trailing along my skin and my breath hitched. The thought of his skin on mine, excited me. It sent butterflies flying throughout my body. My hand clenched against his shirt, pulling him closer to me, if only slightly. His body moved forward, deepening the kiss.

I felt his hand fingering the band of my bra, stumbling over the little lace embellishments. My mind grew foggy. I lost sight of the crashing of waves, the echo of fireworks, the chirping of crickets. I lost sight of how it was freezing outside, how the deck was giving me splinters on my feet, how Austin and I weren't the only people on earth. I literally felt like we were alone.

The last two people alive.

Austin's lips moved away from mine and he traced kisses down my jawline. I arched my body towards him, feeling my chest against his and giving him access to place kisses on my neck. His breathing came out ragged as he slipped his fingers underneath the band of my bra. I let out a breathy sigh and turned my head to the side. He trailed his kisses along my collar bone, each alighting fire in my veins and aching in the pit of my stomach.

And then something came crashing down the stairs of the deck that we were perched in front of. I jumped. Austin jumped off of me.

The reality of our situation came crashing down around me and my cheeks flamed. I laughed nervously as I sat up. The nervous tick soon turned into full blown laughter as I realized what had made the noise.

"I hope that wasn't breakable," I said, swallowing the lump in my throat.

Austin easily skipped down the 3 deck stairs and fetched the two red boxes that had fallen off of my lap in our make out session.

"Oh I really hope not," he said. I could tell he was joking, a grin coming over his red tinged features. He picked up his leather jacket and settled down next to me on the stairs again. "Here you go."

I accepted the two red boxes, put one in my lap and held the other in my hands. I picked at the tape with my fingernails. "Ok," I said. "So next time we remember there are windows and my parents are right inside."

"Oh. There's a next time?" he said, raising his eyebrows. "I like the idea of that!"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself," I laughed. I pointed to the slightly bigger box of the two. "This one first?"

Austin nodded. He placed his jacket around my shoulders once more as I picked at the wrapping paper. I relaxed into the coat, comforted by something that smelled exactly like him. If it wasn't a necessity, and was just a normal shirt, I'd probably steal it from him.

The paper gave way to a square black box a little larger than the size of my phone. I had a slight inkling as to what might be inside. You don't spend 17 years on this planet without knowing what might be in little black boxes.

I popped the lid and met Austin's gaze before checking out the contents. There was a sparkle in his chocolate eyes. Excitement. I smiled, pushed a lock of hair behind my ear, and breathed out a small laugh. My heart was already soaring with anticipation. I brushed the mint green tissue paper aside and gasped.

"Oh my God," I said. "It's gorgeous Austin. Thank you!"

He smiled as I pulled the gold, thin bangled, bracelet out of the box. The bracelet had gold plate at the front, spelling out, "Where words fail, music speaks." Two shiny charms hung to the left of the plate. A music note and an A.

I grinned. Wow.

Words that managed to describe our relationship perfectly? Yeah. Austin found them.

I stared at the golden bracelet, running my fingers overtop of those beautiful words.

"Believe it or not," Austin said, causing me to jump. "I actually found this back in August. I was going to give it to you for your birthday, but then everyone got you that group gift and I didn't want to go overboard. Maybe a part of me knew how much I was saying with a bracelet like this..."

I nodded. "I don't think it would mean as much to anyone else. But this... This is perfect. If I've learned anything these past few months, it's that we're fundamentally based on music. And our relationship is like magic. Which is how music feels to me."

His face split into a lazy grin and he looked down, hiding a laugh.

"And yes, I know cheesy that sounds," I laughed too.

Austin shook his head. "That's not why I'm laughing. I just - what you said - I feel the same way. The magic."

I jokingly hit him on the arm. "You're a guy, you're not supposed to be all mushy too."

"Can't help it," he mumbled, pushing my hair aside and kissing my cheek. "It's you."

My cheeks grew hot and I felt tingles in my toes and fingers, until my whole body felt like it was flying. My God, did I love this boy.

Austin cleared his throat and scooched closer to me. He reached for the second red box. It was smaller, but longer. I took it from his outstretched hand.

"When you open this, I hope you think the same thing I did," he said. "I saw it a few days ago and knew you needed it. Needed something. And I don't know if it'll make sense to you or it'll make you happy or sad or what... But it just made sense at the time. And I think it still does."

I swallowed. "I - should I be nervous?"

He shook his head and I looked down at the box. I bit my lip, before peeling at the tape. Austin met my gaze as I eased off the lid and placed it on the deck neck to the discarded wrapping paper. He smiled and squeezed my right hand once.

Inside the box was a necklace. A diamondlike stone pendant, adorned with wings and a halo. An angel.

My angel.

I stared at the angel for far too long. The cricket chirps surrounding us once more. My eyes remained on the angel even as Austin's arms enveloped me.

"I'm sorry," he said.

His words broke my revelry. I blinked a few times, trying to comprehend why the world was suddenly blurry. Why my shoulders were suddenly shaking.

"For what?" I asked, my voice coming out tinny and high pitched.

"For - for everything?" he said, though it came out as a question.

I shook my head and wiped at my eyes. "You've already said that. And you never had to. Not about this. Because it's not your fault."

"And it's not yours either," he whispered.

"I know."

"I shouldn't have gotten the necklace."

I separated from his hug and looked into his concerned eyes. In spite of myself, I laughed.

"No," I said. "It's the opposite. I'm not crying because I hate your gift, Austin. Quite frankly, I don't know why I'm crying... But this," I said, lifting up the angel. "This is perfect. I get it. I get you. I get why you got it. And I'm going to wear it every day for the rest of my life until this stops hurting. And I don't know if that's ever going to happen... But it's my angel. It's our angel."

Austin sighed and closed his eyes. He angled himself towards me and placed a kiss on my lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," I murmured against his lips.

He broke away from the kiss. I saw the sparkle in his chocolate eyes. The strands of blonde hair hanging in front of those eyes. The pink blotches on his nose he got whenever we were close. I studied his face through sniffles and out of place giggles. And I knew that he was it for me.

Austin picked up the angel and delicately unhooked the clasp. I reached behind myself, gathering my hair into a ponytail. Austin settled behind me. He kissed the back of my neck. I could feel his breath as I looked back at him and smirked. The angel laid against my chest, against my bare skin where my shirt dipped slightly. Austin fastened the necklace. I placed my hand against the angel and for some reason, under some logic, I felt ok again.

I pivoted on my spot on the stairs, folding my legs up underneath me. Austin smiled.

"You're beautiful," he said.

"Merry Christmas," I whispered.

Austin leaned forward, separating the distance between us. He placed his hand overtop of mine on the angel, then trailed it along my jawline, to my cheek.

"I mean it," he said. "You're beautiful."

I closed my eyes and soaked up his presence. His lips moved with mine, soft, smooth, and sweet. When we parted, he rested his forehead against mine. I opened my eyes and stared into his.

"Thank you for being here for me," I mumbled.

He drew his thumb along my bottom lip. "Ally, I will always be here for you. I love you more than anything in the world."

* * *

**END**


End file.
